


Все тайное всегда становится... а впрочем, ничего нового

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	Все тайное всегда становится... а впрочем, ничего нового

Был прекрасный солнечный денек ранней осени. Листья начинали желтеть, но трава была еще зеленой и казалась ярче, чем летом. Ученики Свит Аморис разношерстными группами шли к главному входу школы. В едином умиротворенно-веселом тихом хоре учащихся можно было выловить насмешки близнецов над бедным Кентином, или как Амбер обсуждает последнюю купленную сумку с подружками. Ли не получила от родителей на этой неделе карманных денег за провинность и теперь шла, завистливо надувшись, чуть в стороне от подруг, периодически доставая пудреницу, чтобы проверить, не смазалась ли помада. Таково было очередное утро в Свит Аморис. На редкость спокойное и предвещавшее хороший день.

Стрелка приближалась к заветным пяти минутам, когда должен был прозвучать спасительный сигнал. Кто-то смотрел и нервно стучал по столу, с нетерпением чего-то ожидая, кому-то было все равно, и он болтал с друзьями на последней парте, повернувшись спиной к учителю, кто-то рядом спал… Но вот наконец прозвенел звонок с урока. Учитель не успел окончить речь и остановился на середине слова, как дети молниеносно схватили свои сумки и побежали из класса. Армин сегодня обещал дать всем поиграть в приставку у себя дома. И хоть он относился довольно ревностно к своим видеоиграм, благодаря дружелюбному нраву его брата и открытости учеников, он завел много новых хороших знакомых, с которыми не жалко было поделиться. Он устроил небольшую вечеринку, так как Алекси приготовил дома общий стол с разными вредными продуктами типа апельсиновой газировки или орешков, покрытых сладкой коркой и обсыпанных сырной пудрой. Конечно же он не забыл выставить и фирменные канапе матери.

Лизандр не полетел за всей толпой. Он спокойно собрался и неспешным шагом покинул класс. Могло показаться, что он выглядел одиноким, но парень определенно был в приподнятом настроении. Учитель, в который раз осознавший всю безнадежность будущего поколения, унылым истощенным привидением вышел в числе первых учеников.

Натаниель закончил дописывать пример, который класс не успел перенести в тетрадь со звонком, но, чтобы не оставлять на дом много домашнего задания, решил закончить его сейчас. Он звучно захлопнул учебник и собрался складывать его в сумку, когда на его парту легла знакомая тень.

— Кас, — нервно издав смешок, из-за смешения испуга и радости, выпалил Натаниель.

Названный мило улыбнулся и оперся о парту рукой, без лишних слов приступив к делу.

— Пойдем обедать, — без задней мысли предложил он.

— Я?.. Ты? — удивленно приподнял бровь Натаниель. — Но ведь нас… — растерялся парень. Кастиель умилился смятению старосты.

— На крыше нас никто не увидит, — к облегчению Ната пояснил он, улыбнувшись, и первым вышел из класса.

Староста немного повременил, вздохнув, закинул оставшиеся вещи в сумку и покинул помещение следом, негромко захлопнув за собой дверь.

На крыше было свежо, но в целом можно было гулять без куртки. Парни устроились за поворотом надстройки с входной дверью. Натаниель достал бокс для завтраков, пододвигаясь ближе к Касу.

— О, сегодня бутерброды! — вопросительно-утвердительным тоном озвучил хулиган, заглянув в бело-зеленую коробку.

Натаниель недовольно вздохнул, вытаскивая из коробки один сэндвич из белого хлеба с зеленым салатом и сыром. Он уже свыкся с мыслью, что готовить надо на двоих, но его капризный бойфренд упрямо отказывался есть из своей коробки для завтраков.

— Подвинься, — со смешком попросил Натаниель, наблюдая, как неуклюжий Кастиель снимает с футболки выпавшую из бутерброда половинку помидора.

Устроившись между согнутых ног парня, он приступил к обеду. Кастиель сосредоточенно доедал свою порцию, когда подул прохладный ветер. Натаниель вздрогнул, хоть и пытался подавить дрожь, хулиган снял с себя куртку и накинул на плечи блондина.

— Лучше? — посмеявшись, спросил он.

— Лучше, — благодарно улыбнувшись, ответил Натаниель и продел руки в рукава кожанки для удобства, прислонившись головой к задире.

До конца перемены оставался еще целый час. Парни не могли разойтись и поэтому решили посидеть на крыше еще немного, хоть их «искательницы приключений» начали потихоньку затекать. Посему Натаниель, пока было нечем заняться, решил приступить к своему любимому делу, а именно занудству. Он достал из сумки свои конспекты по предмету следующего урока, решив пробежаться по ним еще раз. Он хорошо знал тему, но раз дел все равно нет, то почему бы не повторить все снова. Он даже был уверен, что у Кастиеля как обычно не выполнена домашняя работа, но решил не трогать парня, погрузившись в свои любимые термины. Хулиган наблюдал за песочного цвета торчащими прядями волос, мерно качающимися на ветру, иногда отвлекаясь на проверку телефонной почты. Писал Лис. С периодичностью в пять минут он присылал Кастиелю строки новой песни, неожиданно вдохновившись. Иногда присылал забавные картинки с кроликами. По поэту викторианских эпох, конечно, не скажешь, но переписка с Лизадром просто пестрила смайликами. Тот вставлял их даже тогда, когда был серьезен, что мешало порой понять весь апокалипсис ситуации.

За поворотом внезапно скрипнула старая железная дверь. Послышались посторонние голоса и топот нескольких пар ног. Натаниель охнул, округлив глаза. Кастиель же встрепенулся, рефлекторно закрыв рот рукой Натаниелю и себе. До ушей донесся тихий продолжительный женский смех. Если Натаниель сейчас попытался бы вылезти из хватки хулигана, то они бы нашумели. Поэтому они сидели неподвижно и тихо надеялись, что никто из пришедших не посмеет сунуться сюда. Однако к их ужасу чья-то одинокая тень все-таки неумолимо приближалась к ним. «Тсш-ш-ш», — успокаивал Кас старосту, когда у него самого сдавали нервы.

— Я сейч… — из-за угла вынырнула длинная синяя копна волнистых волос. — Ах ты ж! — только и смогла воскликнуть девушка, завидев притаившихся старосту и главного задиру класса.

— Клоди! — шепотом воскликнули оба.

— Что там у тебя? — приглушенно послышался еще чей-то голос.

— Идиоты! — на манер парней прошипела девушка. Ее голова снова скрылась за углом. — Ребят, тут слишком холодно. Давайте сядем куда-нибудь в другое место, — послышался громкий отдаляющийся голос девушки, пытавшейся выручить их.

Пока Клоди отвлекала других, Нат сполз с Кастиеля и перебрался к своей сумке, тихонько собирая в нее вещи.

— Я первый выйду, — усмехнувшись, поцеловал он хулигана напоследок и встал с колен.

Тот ему собирался что-то сказать, но не успел, потому что староста уже вышел из укрытия, и если бы он высунулся, то его могли бы заметить.

— Эй, на крышу вход воспрещен… — напустив на себя грозный вид, Натаниель собрался отчитывать незадачливых учеников, как вовремя заметил их странную реакцию.

Клоди вымученно выдохнула с ревом, звучно приложившись лицом к руке. Роза во все свои золотистые глаза уставилась на блондина, изо всех сил стараясь не уронить нижнюю челюсть, и даже Ким, до этого активно общавшаяся с Виолетт, недвижимо застыла с коробочкой обеда в руках, протянутой ей.

— А…что вы? — недоумевал Нат.

— Идиоты, идиоты, идиоты, — запричитала Клодс, бурча в руку.

Натаниель осмотрел себя, и ужас медленно отразился на его лице. Он забыл снять куртку Кастиеля!

На другой стороне крыши владелец кожанки, размыто увидев и додумав реакцию девчонок, так же, как и Клоди, прислонил руку к лицу, вместе с тем массируя большим пальцем висок.

На следующий день по всей школе разлетелись сплетни о маленькой тайне, скрывавшейся долгие годы. Все шушукались, обсуждали. Отчего-то шокированная Амбер сидела в темном углу коридора на скамейке, и ее утешали соболезнующие подруги. На плечо девушки неожиданно легла чья-то чужая ладонь в перчатке. Почувствовав новый источник тепла, она убрала руки от лица, подняв заплаканные бирюзовые глаза на незнакомца. На нее смотрел ярко улыбающийся Кентин, желавший ее ободрить.

На стене в главном холле весела огромная стенгазета, у которой столпились ученики. На ней крупными буквами было написано:

«Внимание! Самая громкая школьная сенсация за все годы в Свит Аморис! Мистер Фарез крадет сахарные булочки из столовой? Нет! Директриса специально выпускает свою собаку, чтобы заставить новых учеников бегать за ней? Нет! Нет и еще раз нет! Давнейшие враги. Староста и хулиган. Отличник и двоечник. Встречаются?!»


End file.
